Labborn OFF
by The-Blackend-Ram
Summary: What if Hugo didn't make Batter, but someone ELSE did? Mild swearing. Still in development.
1. Birth and a Visitor

After years of work, I had done it. I found the DNA. I'd done the reaserch. I had sealed the lab, made the plans, done hours upon hours of endless slaving away to come to this day.

Nine months had passed. I think today's the day. He's been stirring in the camber, an unusal amount. That's good. I know he's alive. Heart rate is normal. Breathing is normal. He is healthy. He is strong. He may just be perfict. As I stood from my desk, and walked across the dark room lit only by the light of the machines used to keep him alive, to grow him, to... Dare I say, Birth him I took in the details of his apperance.

He has hair. Jet black hair. Even young, he is thin. He stirs again. I can't remove him just yet. It's risky. But. It's been nine months, he is functinal. I stand in front of the glass chamber ment to repliacate the womb.

"Soon. Soon you will see life, the world, the WORLDS. Soon, you'll rebirth the race." I murrmer. The child starts to kick. Hmm. Sooner than I thought. Another day, another few hours, but very soon. Mahap even now. No. I'll give him time. I walked back to my desk and began to read.

Time ticked slowly. Every once and awhile I'd look up. He's active. Very active. After awhile, it is time. I stand once more, and walk over to the computer.

Give birth.

It begins, the fluid in the chamber draining slowly. The child is pushed downwards, slowly, out of the capsel onto a matt. The entirerty of the time I stand besides him. Soon, I hear his cries. He is alive.

He is the last purifyier. He is the first. His name? He has none. But he, he shall be The Batter.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Docter. Docter. Wake. I'm hungry, I request to be feed." Someone is tugging on my sleeve, forcing me to wake up.

"Augh. Child. What time is it?!" I snapp, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"5:47 PM, Docter. Please. You've been asleep scince twelve, I'm hungry." The five year old says flatly. He never whines. I've noticed that about him- Hard to anger, always cold steel calm. I startle out of my thoughts.

"TWELVE?! Good lord boy, you haven't eaten luch NOR dinner! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" I cry. I always inteened to him to have a steady diet. Typicaly on the go foods. Raw meat. Sugar and other things such as that are unneeded.

"You didn't sleep last night, so I let you sleep, then I fell asleep too." He said. I nodded a bit. I never tought him what was right and what was wrong unless needed too- but he seemed to be able to tell the two apart on his own with startling ease for his young age. I stand.

"Very well then. Though I ask you don't do that again. It's important you eat." I say as I walk down the hall, the five year old trailing behind me like a dog.

"Very well, sir."

I open the freezer, and grab two slices of beef. then I go to the thawer, stick them in, and wait. I look down at my creation. Four two, buzzz cut black hair, sharp grey eyes that glinted with sly, and well built. He was standing on the balls of his feet, starting at the Thawer like a hungry dog. He liked his meals. Good. The Thawer beeped, and I pulled the trey out. The meat was still cold- but no longer frozen. I gave the slices to The Batter, who accepted them and ran away to whatever corner of the lab he had made himself at home in. I laughed to myself, then walked back to my desk. Time to work on his brother. I recently extracted new DNA from bits of bone, and found that it was possible to make another form of him- exept this time, permanit. He could go bad. He hasn't yet. Doubt he knows he can. Anyway. I can make another "Clone". It'll take awhile. But I can.

TWO YEARS LATER

Multiple things had happened. The second clone was sucsessful. I attempted a third. For these two, I used a groth hormoen. They stop growing once their bodies had aged around five years. The second was fine. The third, however, passed away from illness. But. Something happened.

Now something to note is how DIFFRENT the three are, personaltity wise. First, Batter is calm, and blank, hard to anger, but once mad, it is fast and bright. Bad, well. Violent. Sense of politeness. The third, was... very emotinal. Up til his death, anyways. The new ones where just learning to talk at a rapid speed when the third suddenly fell ill, and two weeks later he was dead. Batter is now seven years of age, the elder of the three. When he passed, the whole lab had gone quite, unsure how to take this death. Bad and Batter had lost their appitie, how I knew they where uneasy.

Then, the next day, insainity had happened over night. Bad and Three often fought. They where loud and noisy. Batter and I wern't sure how we'd cope with the sudden silance, and how Bad would act with out an oppistion.

We didn't have long to dwell on this, however. The next day, Bad was hissing, Three was yelling and punching. Batter had made himself at home in my room, wich I was fine with. It wasn't often he came to me, let alone for small talk. It was mostly for food, or reports. He didn't NOT like me, he just never spoke. Both of us woke up, and shared the same look: Ugh, here they go again. Then it hit. Third was dead. We both rushed out, and... Third was now Ghost. Of course. I had forrgotten that the old race could live on after death. That was a happy day.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Batter is now 14. Bad is 7. Ghost is 6. Not much has changed over the span of years. The lab is the same, I am the same, Bad and Ghost are mostly the same. More rowdy. But they are just children.

Batter, on the other hand, is a young adult. He has become more social towards me, sometimes even joing me in meals. He asks me questions about the world outside, and I almost answer each one the same: you'll see soon enough. In the mean time, he must setlle for books and what he can hear through the lab's walls. He accepts this, though I can tell a distant part of him savagly wants to be free.

In due time, my boy, in due time...

"SHIT! AGH!" Docter Luis screamed as he dropped his glass mug, shattering it on the floor. Batter peeped around the corner.

"Sir, what does "Shit" mean?" He asked, walking over to help the docter clean up glass shards.

"It's one of many terms people may find innaproriat or affensive if they hear one as young as you using it."

"So. It's a frowned upon word?"

"Yes. Along with many others." Lewis explained as he picked up a broom from near by and cleaned up. "It's not somthing one as young as you should say. It, along with other terms, may be offensive to some, hence they are used as insults."

"I see." Batter said quitely. Lewis finished. In the main room, Bad and Ghost had passed out on the floor. They had worn themselves out whilst fighting. Batter's grey eyes lockled on both of them. A small smile appered on his face.

"The idoits. Fell asleep fighting. Part of me wonders what they always seem to fight about, then another part of me dosen't care." He then turned and started to walk to whatever dark corner he had decided to live in today.

"Wait. Before you go-"

BANG. BANG. BANG. The sound of something hitting one of the lab doors from the outside echoed.

"LEWIS! You couldn't hide forever my man, I've at last found you! Open up my boy, we have much to disscus!" An old warm voice called out. Lewis paled. Batter turned, eyes blank, face blank, ready to spring.

"Get Bad and Ghost and go into the storage room until I call. Now." Lewis hissed at Batter. He nodded, picked up Ghost, slung Bad over his shoulder. Both woke, and he silanced them as he ran down the hall on agile feet. Docter Lewis made his way to the door, punched in the key, and opened it.

"Ah! Finaly! After all these years, here you are!" Cried an old man standing outside the door. Outside was a medow of warm grass and sun.

"Y-yes. It has." Lewis said, holding open the door. The old man smiled warmly. He was in a plain brown suit. He had short grey hair and wonderful warm blue eyes. He entered the lab, looking around.

"What have you been up to? The place looks empty!"

"Don't worry Luther. It's not. I've..."

"It has to do with that body you stole awhile back, dosen't it?"

"It... It does." He sighed. Luther looked fasinated.

"What did you do with it? Bring it back to life?" He asked, amzed.

"To a degree. I'll show you. BATTER! Come here please." Luther raised an eyebrow, and after a moment, Batter walked in.

"Yes, Docter?"

"Luther. This is B.A.T.T.E.R. The prodject name. 14 years of age. Made from the DNA of that corpse. The machines used to make him are located in a diffrent room." Lewis explained calmy. Lunther's eyes widened.

"My god boy! You- you've made life! Stunning life! Is he-"

"He is fully capible. Able to read, write, speak, walk, even fight with ease." Lewis said while gestering to Batter. Luther seemed in awe.

"Tell me child, who are you?"

"I am The Batter. I am 14. My favorite color is green. I like beef. I was born on September 23, {YEAR UNKNOWN.}." Batter said, staring at the man. "And who are you, sir?"

"My name is Luther, head of the Table of Knights. I like blue." Luther said, holding out a wrinkled hand. Batter took it, and they shook hands.

"I've been teaching him numerous things, Social skills, Reading and writing, English, maths, combat, everything he needs to know to live outside the lab, which he has never left. There is not just on of him though, BAD! GET OVER HERE! AND DON'T BITE ANYONE!" Lewis called. Luther looked shocked. Bad came plodding down the hall.

"LEWIS, GHOST'S USING BAD WORDS AGAIIIIIIIIN!"

Lewis sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. The Cussing Ghost and the Violent Bad

"Well, if he was, I can't do anything about that. I swear, that child is out of control..." Lewis sighs, looking down at Bad. He was short. Very short. That didn't stop him from being a hostile, bitey shit though. His sleeves where all ripped up. Lewis turned to the old man. He had one eyebrow raised, and was staring at the little terror.

"Aggressive, I can tell. Why... Don't tell me he's made from the same DNA as B.A.T.T.E.R!?" he exclaimed. Lewis sighed

"He is. See, what's interesting about the old race is that... Well... They weren't... Human?" Lewis said, his voice gaining a higher pitch. Luther nodded.

"Does this mean that... The boy can change into him...?" He asked, looking from one child to the other. Batter looked bored. Tired. Like he didn't want to be there at all. Bad was staring at Luther intensely, wondering. Could his older brother change into him? What did that mean? that didn't make any sense.

"Yes. However, because B.A.T.T.E.R's bloodline is so strong his "Monster" form is much more nasty than Bad here. It should, anyways. he hasn't transformed yet. I hope he never has too." Lewis said, looking at Batter, who now was staring him down with his grey, cold eyes. He had a gazillion questions, all of them he'd never ask. Mostly because he knew he'd never get an answer, or at least a straight one. Bad had decided he would sit. the floor was solid black, the material unknown to Batter. His best guess was rubber. He didn't really care about it anyways.

"Ah. I see. You may have mentioned a third being here too. May I see them?" Luther inquired, peering down the dark hall as if he may spot them. Lewis just nodded.

"I'll call for him. GHOST! HERE, PLEASE! AND BEHAVE, WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Lewis yelled. A moment later, a specter-like being drifted lazily down the hall. He looked identical to Batter, but his eyes where hollow, and well, he was a ghost. Luther was nothing short of amazed.

"B-but. You cannot make ectoplasmic beings in a lab, at least from what I am aware of-" He was cut of by Lewis.

"He wasn't. He was a test to see if I could make a version of B.A.T.T.E.R without the monster genes. Unfortunately, he got ill and passed away, and lo n behold, he was here the next day, fighting with Bad over some normal nonsense. Ghost, Bad. Introduce thy selves." Lewis commanded. Both looked at Luther. Both looked at him, and Batter sighed.

"MY NAME IS GHOST. I FUCKING LOVE FOOD AND READING." Ghost yelled, and grinned. Bad looked like he was steaming. He huffed.

"And I'm Bad. I like food. And running. And biting things. Nice to meet you." He huffed. He was polite. More so than Ghost, whom he was glaring at.

"Lovely to meet you too my boys." Luther said. He turned to Lewis, who looked very tired. He did in fact, just woke up. He was in his casual clothes, black sweater, and tan sweat pants. He blinked at Luther. He seemed to take no notice of the other man's condition.

"May I have a tour of the lab?"

"Yes, sir. You funded it. You get to see it by all means... Oh. A bit of a warning. It may be messy in some areas." Lewis said. Luther nodded. Batter, Ghost, and Bad looked at each other, all with the same face:

 _Who the heck is this guy?_

Note: yoooo guys, just so ya know this'll take awhile cuz school and stuff, but expect updates on the weekends.


	3. An update

Sorry for the inactivity. I updated some spelling, so that's fixed. The next part will be out soon, and trust me I have HUGE plans. This may get rather lengthy. And yes, this was inspired by C/S/R. Thank you for the wonderful review!

~Mun Norridor.


End file.
